Devil Meet Devil YunJae Ficlet
by WhiteLily JJ
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kelemahan, bahkan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai Devil pun juga punya kelemahan! Summarry Gagal. Another YUNJAE love story/BL/DLDR/Newbie Author, Review Juseyo


_**Devil Meet Devil by WhiteLily JJ**_

 **A YunJae fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: School life, Romance, lil fluff, humor gagal**

 **Warn: Newbie author, Shonen-ai, arus Rush parah, EYD ga baku dan ga aturan, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

.

.

"Hahahaha~ ingin menggangguku? Dalam mimpimu Go Ahra!" Tawa keji terdengar membahana dari dalam gudang olahraga yang berbau apek. Sosok berambut kecoklatan itu tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya kepada sesosok yeoja yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan telur busuk mengenai bajunya. "Cih.. dalam mimpimu kalau kau ingin menyentuh seorang Kim Jaejoong!" Setelah berujar demikian namja dengan nama Kim Jaejoong itu melengos tanpa mengindahkan berpuluh-puluh mata yang menatapnya.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, Devil Kingka yang populer karena kekayaannya, kepandaiannya dan keluguannya. Namun siapa sangka kalau seorang yang memiliki gelar Kingka dan dikejar para seme maupun para gadis itu memiliki sifat keji, licik, dan pendendam?

.

.

"Urmhh~"

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Tangan Jaejoong mencoba meraba ke arah meja nakasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan tanpa sadar langsung menjawab telepon yang masuk di pagi buta itu.

Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, kesalnya. Namun niatnya ingin memaki siapapun yang meneleponnya hilang setelah mendengar suara peneleponnya.

"Arra bear... aku bang-hoam-un" bibirnya menguap kecil sembari tangannya yang bebas mengusap matanya yang nampak gatal "Uhh.. ya ya nikmatilah Jerman selagi aku tidak menyusulmu.. uh, apa?"

Sedetik kemudian dia berjengit mendengar penuturan dari seberang dan dengan terburu-buru dia menutup teleponnya.

"Damn it! Why did he has to show up here too?! Damn!" kesal Jaejoong.

.

.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

Hiruk pikuk kelas mulai ramai mendengar sebutan 'murid baru'. Para kaum adam tampak mendambakan sosok yang manis, cantik dan erhem.. sexy. Sedangkan kaum hawa tentunya mendambakan sosok tampan, cool dan sedikit berandalan. Kkk~ Tapi tidak dengan satu namja spesial yang cantik dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang nampak acuh sambil memainkan game dari gadget miliknya.

"Silahkan masuk" seru Choi seongsanim mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Saat sosok itu memasuki kelas, entah mengapa feromon menguar dari tubuh murid baru itu dan mampu menarik seluruh atensi manusia disana untuk menatapnya. Wajah kecil yang nampak tegas, mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam yang tertutup kacamata, bibir tipis, dagu lancip, kulit tan, postur tubuh tinggi yaaa... sempurna! Tapi tidak dengan gayanya yang err.. culun.

"Jung Yunho imnida" sapanya dengan wajah stoic dengan tatapan datar. Daannn...

JLEB..

JLEB...

JLEB...

JDARRRR!

Oke dari ketiga keempat suara itu dipastikan tiga diantaranya telah terpanah oleh panah cinta milik cupid, meskipun culun.. setidaknya dia tampan kkk~. Yang terakhir? Ohh itu suara khusus untuk namja yang tadi seenaknya acuh mengetahui ada teman baru di kelasnya.. yaa namja itu tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"YA! Kenapa justru pindah kemari, bear?!" amuk Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua ada di atap sekolah. Sosok yang dipanggil bear hanya menatap Jaejoong heran tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Hal itu justru membuat Jaejoong geram. "YA! Katakan padaku!"

Sosok bear itu menghela nafasnya, "Ini permintaan eommonim, mana mungkin aku menolaknya?" jemarinya melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang akhirnya memperlihatkan kesan sexy di hadapan Jaejoong, "Tidak merindukanku.. kitten?" seringai bertengger di bibir tipisnya membuat Jaejoong hampir meleleh kalau tidak ingat dia sekarang ada dimana.

.

.

BYURRR!

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar, oke.. ini sudah kesekian kalinya Devil sidenya tertidur semenjak kedatangan si Bear yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho, tunangannya. Bumonimnya meminta Yunho untuk mengawasi sekaligus menjaganya. Hal itu dikarenakan gurunya sendiri tidak mampu berkutik untuk menyelanya dalam artian menegur Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah penguasa sekolah ini. TITIK.

Tapi kesabaran Jaejoong sudah pada batasnya kali ini, dengan geram dia hendak mengambil batu dan akan dilemparkannya ke siswa yang dengan lancangnya telah menyiramkan air padanya.

GREP!

Tangan hangat seseorang menahannya dan dia berbisik lembut kepada Jaejoong, "Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu my kitten..."

.

.

BRAAKKK

BRUAKK

BRUGHH!

Yunho nampak merapikan jas sekolahnya yang nampak berantakan sehabis menghajar orang-orang yang dengan beraninya melukai kitten milik Yunho seorang. Bahkan Yunho sudah mendengar pula apabila kittennya sering dibully oleh murid satu sekolahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hal itu benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho naik pitam.

"Cih, sekali lagi kalian melukainya kupastikan kalian melihat apa itu neraka! Cuih!" dengan langkah santai Yunho and the gank meninggalkan bangunan kosong yang menjadi saksi biksu si culun Yunho berubah menjadi sosok ganas dan terlihat seperti Devil Kingka yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

"Yunnie!" Sesampainya di mansion Kim, Jaejoong segera memeluk tunangan tercintanya itu karena tak kunjung pulang dan justru membawa oleh-oleh luka lebam di pipinya. "Cih, siapa yang berani membuat wajah tampanmu terluka bear? Katakan padaku!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan kittennya, kittennya yang terkenal angkuh, keji dan pendendam itu nampak manis ketika berada di sekitarnya.

Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap rambut kecoklatan Jaejoong, "Ini hanya luka kecil kitten, tidak apa. Lagipula mereka sudah kubereskan, sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun."

.

.

Semuanya terpesona, kaget dan semakin jatuh cinta kepada kedua sosok yang akhirnya mengumumkan pertunangan mereka di layar. Yap, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ah iya, kenapa Jung Yunho berdandan ala culun? Itu semua untuk kamuflase agar identitas aslinya sebagai seorang model internasional tidak terkuak. Tapi karena harus melindungi kittenya, mau tidak mau diapun menanggalkan penyamaraannya.

.

.

"Mari bertaruh.. berapa banyak surat cinta di lokermu dan lokerku bear?"

"Ck.. jelas saja menang aku kitten. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan huh? Tidak sabar minggu depan kita akan menikah hm?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera membuka lokernya dan ck.. hanya ada satu surat disana. Kemana perginya ribuan surat maupun coklat, bunga dan hadiah yang biasanya memenuhi lokernya?

Yaa meskipun Jaejoong seorang Devil Kingka, namun siapa sangka kalau dia pun juga seorang flower boy disekolahnya yang memiliki fans banyak. Namun hari ini, semua hadiah fansnya menghilang tanpa sebab.

Yunho menahan tawanya melihat itu semua, seringai tipis membingkai wajahnya tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Dengan santainya Yunho membuka lokernya dan.. woahh... beberapa surat cinta dan coklat bersarang disana.

"See kitten? Aku yang menang kan dan... nikmatilah hari-harimu kitten" sejurus kemudian Yunho segera mencuri ciuman di bibir cherry Jaejoong yang mempout sebal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil surat itu dan segera membaca pesannya..

" _ **My dear Kitten,**_

 _ **Hey, jangan cemberut dulu kalau kau kecewa dengan isinya. Kau tau sendiri kan betapa over posesifnya diriku kepadamu? Jadi.. setiap hari aku akan menyingkirkan semua hadiah dari para pemujamu itu dan menggantikannya dengan hadiahku. Bagaimana kau suka dengan hadiah ciumanku? Kkk... kau harus terbiasa kitten. Aku mencintaimu –your honey bear-**_ "

"Arrghhh! Jung Yunhooooo!"

Yah bisa ditebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong? Berteriak frustasi merasakan tingkah ajaib tunangannya itu.

.

.

Satu hal yang bisa menaklukkan sisi Devil Jaejoong hanyalah Yunho. Yunho sendiri? Oh.. dia pun memiliki sisi Devil yang melebihi Jaejoong. Lalu siapa yang dapat menaklukkannya? Well, sudah jelas bukan? Mereka saling menaklukkan satu sama lain ^^

 _ **Devil meet Devil? Who knows what going happen next? In the end, Jaejoong will fall for Yunho and Yunho always fall for Jaejoong no matter how**_

 _ **Cuz in the very first place They are need each other and create the Devil Kingka complexion and no one ever able to beat them~ #YunJae**_ _ **I**_ _ **sReal**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-DEVIL MEET DEVIL END-**_

Oke sekian Devil Meet Devilnya yang terkesan alurnya maksa dan ceritanya garing banget. Mian ne~

Last thing, mind for review? Kamsahae ^^


End file.
